


Ladder Lessons

by Musyc



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Humor, Maurice Moss - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling vertically upward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladder Lessons

"It's very simple. I don't understand the difficulty here." Moss held up the chart and thumped it with his pointer. "If you're trapped, you find this ladder. Then, you go up it. And then, you're free. It's not hard at all."

He leaned over the rim of the tub and gave his best piercing stare to the moth clinging to the chain of the rubber stopper. "Do you understand?"

The moth fluttered a wing and hung upside down.

Moss sighed. He pushed his glasses up and retrieved the chart and pointer. "Right, then. One more time. _This_ is a ladder."


End file.
